To Write Love On His Arms
by fumseck666
Summary: Sam apprend enfin ce qu'a fait son frère lorsqu'il le croyait mort. Ils ont une discussion sur l'importance de la vie de Dean. Episode Tag : "Red Meat" (11x17)
**Disclaimer : ** La série _Supernatural_ , créée par Eric Kripke, ne m'appartient pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

 **Synopsis : ** Sam apprend ce qu'a fait son frère lorsqu'il le croyait mort. Ils ont une discussion sur l'importance de la vie de Dean. Episode Tag : "Red Meat".

 **Spoilers : ** 11x17 "Red Meat", 10x21 "Dark Dynasty".

 **Genre : ** Drame/Famille

 **Titre ** : To Write Love On His Arms

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ma première fic sur la série Supernatural, yay ! Mais comment aurais-je pu m'en empêcher après cet épisode ?*right in the feels* J'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

 _'Cause I couldn't live with you dead. Couldn't do it. (3x01)_

 _Don't you dare think that there anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you. (8x23)_

 _There ain't no me if there ain't no you! (9x01)_

 _I'm asking you... I'm begging you, please. Bring him back. Bring him back and take me instead.(11x17)_

 _\- Dean Winchester_

 _I watched the man I love die there's no normal after that. (11x17)_

 _\- Michelle_

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Sam toucha sa blessure du bout des doigts. Comme un homme qui pouvait toujours sentir son membre manquant après une amputation, le jeune homme sentait distinctement le trou béant fait par la balle en argent. Les anti-douleurs qu'il avait pris quelques heures auparavant ne faisant plus effet, la douleur revenait peu à peu.

"Tiens" dit Dean, en lui lançant la boite d'anti-douleurs.

Sam l'attrapa, souriant avec gratitude. Il avala deux pilules et se laissa couler sur le lit miteux. Après leur nuit agitée, les deux Winchester avaient décidé qu'il était plus prudent de s'arrêter dans un motel au lieu de retourner directement au Bunker.

"Comment vont tes côtes ? Tu n'as pas pris d'anti-douleurs."

"Mes côtes pètent la forme, Sammy. Pas besoin de me shooter."

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir. Dean soutint son regard, nonchalant. Quelque chose clochait chez Dean. Cette attitude faussement décontractée qu'il adoptait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Cottonwood était encore plus inquiétante que sa manie de s'enivrer dès que les choses devenaient compliquées. Sam étrécit les yeux.

"Tu sais que je sais quand tu me mens ? Je connais toutes tes expressions, tes esquives et tes réactions..."

Dean le coupa.

"Tu as vu ça ? _Casa Erotica_ sur la chaîne 13 ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur ce motel pourave."

Dean s'adossa contra la tête de lit et surfa sur les chaines de la télévision. Sam roula des yeux.

"Sérieusement ? M'ignorer, c'est ça ton plan génial pour éviter de me dire ce que tu as fait quand tu croyais que j'étais mort."

"Je te l'ai dit : je savais que tu étais vivant."

"Tu avais l'air drôlement soulagé quand tu as entendu ma voix au téléphone."

"J'étais juste soulagé de voir que mon portable n'était pas cassé. Ces trucs coûtent un bras !"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, incrédule devant la mauvaise foi de son frère. Son insistance à éviter le sujet le confortait dans l'idée que Dean n'avait pas pris sa mort _sainement_. Il soupira.

"On avait dit plus de secrets."

Ils avaient promis. Plus de mensonges, de demi-vérités ou de secrets. Dean s'immobilisa.

"Que veux-tu que je te dises, Sam ?"

"Je veux que tu me dises que oui, tu étais dévasté. Que tu voulais revenir pour moi..."

"Bien sûr que je serais revenu !" s'exclama Dean.

"... Pour me donner les funérailles d'un chasseur."

Dean secoua négativement la tête, catégorique. Hors de question. Cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

"Est-ce qu'on peut en finir avec cette conversation ? Tu es vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte." dit-il, brusquement.

"Non, je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes qu'il y a une vie pour toi, même sans moi."

"Mon petit frère, ce doux rêveur." renifla l'aîné, sarcastique.

"Dean !"

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

Sam mourrait d'envie de lui faire comprendre. De faire rentrer dans son cerveau conditionné par les mots de leur père - _occupe-toi de ton frère, protège ton frère_ \- que sa vie comptait. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui était arrivé lorsque Dean l'avait cru mort mais il connaissait son frère, c'était un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie et qu'il ne se soit pas précipité vers le croisement le plus proche pour échanger sa vie contre la sienne.

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il y avaient des gens qui l'aimait ? Castiel, Jody, Garth et tous leurs amis qui étaient morts pour eux : Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, Benny, Ellen, Jo...

Sam sentit toute énergie le déserter, il s'affaissa. Passant une main tremblante sur son visage moite, il prit une longue inspiration.

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit de moi ?" demanda le cadet, rhétorique.

"Quoi ?"

"Si tu tiens si peu à la vie, ce doit être de ma faute, Dean. On a été inséparables pendant presque 30 ans, si tu ne t'aimes pas assez pour rester en vie, c'est que j'ai merdé quelque part. Je ne t'ai pas montré assez à quel point je t'aime."

"Sam..." le prévint le blond.

Le jeune homme se tourna complètement vers son frère.

"Non, Dean. Explique-moi. J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi, lorsqu'il m'arrive quelque chose, ton premier réflexe est de te sacrifier."

"On a déjà cette discussion. Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas. Je n'en ai pas envie."

Ces paroles planèrent dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle à ses yeux mais l'intensité de la dévotion de Dean lui donnait toujours une sensation de chaleur incroyable au creux de l'estomac, couplé avec un sentiment de crainte.

Sam posa enfin la question qui le démangeait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la clinique.

"Est-ce que tu as essayé de passer un marché quand tu pensais que j'étais mort ?"

Silence.

"Oui." répondit enfin Dean.

Sam ferma les yeux. C'était ce qu'il redoutait. Brusquement, il les rouvrit et se leva. Faisant abstraction de ses points toujours très sensibles, il se mit à marcher en rond dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te faire comprendre que ton rôle n'est pas de me protéger, de prendre soin de moi ? Je n'ai plus douze ans, tu n'es plus tenu de faire en sorte que j'ai à manger, que j'aille à l'école ou que je ne sois pas malade. Je suis un adulte, un chasseur. Et quelque fois, les chasseurs meurent. C'est triste, ça fait mal mais beaucoup de gens perdent un frère ou une sœur et vont de l'avant."

"C'est un peu hypocrite de ta part, considérant tout ce que tu as fait pour me libérer de la marque de Caïn." dit Dean, en pinçant les lèvres.

Sam recula sous la force de m'accusation.

 _Charlie, ensanglantée, dans la baignoire d'un motel au milieu de nulle part. Morte._

 _L'impala, entourée d'une brume noire, puissante. Par les Ténèbres._

 _"_ Je ne savais pas ce qui arriverait. Tu étais incontrôlable. Tu étais un chevalier de l'Enfer, dont le seul objectif étaient de tuer, indistinctement. Tu devenais quelque chose que tu abhorrais. Tu aurais été un démon pour l'éternité, Dean. Tu aurais massacré le monde."

Épuisé, Sam revînt s'installer sur son lit, face à son frère.

"Je tenterai toujours de te sauver lorsque je le pourrais, Dean. Mais si tu mourrais, est-ce que je ferai tout pour te ramener dans ce monde plein de souffrances, d'obstacles et d'épreuves ? Non, même si j'en meurs d'envie. En retour, je voudrais que tu vives une belle et longue vie, que tu aies une femme, des enfants, un alpaca dans ton jardin, si tu veux. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je voudrais que tu sois heureux. Tu mérites ta fin heureuse."

Dean le fixa, le regard humide. Sam sourit.

"... même si ton idée de fin heureuse est d'ouvrir un _Bed And Breakfast_ avec Cas, à Miami."

"La ferme !"

"Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que qu'un monde dont tu fais parti est un bien meilleur endroit. J'espère que si je le répète assez souvent, tu finiras par le croire."

* * *

 _?_


End file.
